


Taste my Body with Your Fingertips

by bluujeanbby



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Angry Sex, Begging, Blood and Injury, Bloody Kisses, Choking, Dirty Talk, Everything is consensual, M/M, Masochism, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadism, but also slight praise, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluujeanbby/pseuds/bluujeanbby
Summary: The flavors of their blood mingled, and 2D thought they tasted like iron and gold and the explosion that created the universe.
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Taste my Body with Your Fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd as usual. Title from Strawberry Lipstick by Yungblud. I hope you really like blood because there ended up being quite a bit of it.

2D wasn't sure anymore if the blood on his chest was from his nose, his mouth, or Murdoc's lips. He wasn't sure he cared anymore, either. Murdoc was laughing again, seated back on his thighs, stretching his long tongue out to lick the blood off his chin. 2D arched his back up into the touch of his lover as Murdoc ran his hands over the patches of blood, smearing the red color down, down, down; over his nipples, across the old scars on his stomach, and finally to dip below the waistband of his boxers. "Ah, Dents," Murdoc purred almost to himself, "you always got the sweetest blood for me."

"Always just for you." The words came out slightly slurred and some blood splattered out of his mouth as he moved his tongue. Murdoc's purrs turned to growls and he surged forward to kiss the younger man, pushing his tongue into his mouth right away. The flavors of their blood mingled, and 2D thought they tasted like iron and gold and the explosion that created the universe. Their teeth banged together and it stung from where Murdoc's fist had connected with his jaw moments before. 2D briefly wondered if Murdoc aimed to take another tooth out, but considering how often the bassist complained about how hard it was to kiss someone who was missing their two front teeth, it seemed unlikely.

2D's breathing stuttered as he felt Murdoc's fist wrap around his cock and stroke it lazily. "D'ya always get so hot and bothered when I rough you up?" 2D nodded. Murdoc's tongue hung out of his lopsided smirk as he nipped at the skin between 2D's neck and shoulder. Blunt nails bit into Murdoc's back, pink scratch marks blooming on the green skin. "Don't meet too many people who're into this," Murdoc mused as he slipped a leather-clad thigh between 2D's legs and pulled his boyfriend's hips down against it, listening to the surprised groan that was pulled from his chest. "Guess that must mean somethin', huh? Must mean you were made for me to treat like this." This time he bit down harder and grinned when 2D's hips bucked up in response. "Look at you squirm, you bitch, it's almost embarrassing." 2D wrinkled his nose and pushed a hand into Murdoc's hair, guiding the bassist into another sloppy kiss.

2D had become so lost in the sensations, in grinding his now weeping cock against Murdoc's thigh, he hadn't even noticed the man pushing down the zipper on his pants until Murdoc rearranged himself so he could push them off. 2D wasn't ever sure what it was about Murdoc that made him seem so perfect; how despite everything even 2D could admit was downright disgusting, there were still moments like this that knocked the wind out of him. The tip of Murdoc's dick was bright pink, practically glowing. The way it faded into the off putting, olivey green of the rest of his skin... 2D bit his tongue and had to admit he must've been more than a little fucked up to find such eroticism in something so grotesque, so inhuman. His eyes snapped up as Murdoc wrapped a hand around his throat.

"Now now, staring's rude." The grip tightened and 2D went slack in it. The quickly forming bruise where Murdoc had bitten cried out in sensitivity and 2D's eyes rolled back. Murdoc peeled off the stained blue boxers and pressed the thumb of his free hand just below 2D's foreskin. "If you want something, all you gotta do is ask nice." 2D hooked one leg around Murdoc's hips and gazed at him through droopy, lustful eyes.

"Please, Mudz." Murdoc smirked and pressed harder with his thumb. 2D tried to whine, high and long in his throat, but it fizzled out into a gurgle when Murdoc squeezed it closed.

"You can do better."

" _Please_ Murdoc! Please lemme get fucked." 2D's voice was fuzzy and strained, and Murdoc relented. He kissed 2D again before leaning back to rifle through the nightstand drawer. A small bottle of lube was tossed over his shoulder with an obvious insinuation, and he didn't turn around until he found the shiny string of condoms he kept. 2D was used to preparing himself- preferred it, honestly, as he didn't really like the idea of having Murdoc's mangled fingernails inside of him. He slicked his first two fingers until they were shiny and sat on his hips, pulling his bony knees up to his chest as he slipped one finger in. He gasped and drew Murdoc's attention once again. The bassist watched with intensity, ripping off one condom from the line and opening it with his teeth as 2D twisted and curled his finger until he was sufficiently wet enough to fit the second. Black eyes fought to stay open and follow Murdoc's movements as he rolled the condom down his length. 2D moaned perhaps a little too loud as he stretched himself, arched his back and tried to show off for his boyfriend. Murdoc's teeth caught the light as he grinned wickedly and 2D was sure he'd never been so in love.

Murdoc reached out and tugged on 2D's wrist, pulling his fingers out of his hole with a wet _squelch_. He wrapped the hand around his cock and let out a low moan when 2D closed his fist around it, spreading the leftover lube as he stroked. Quickly though, Murdoc was reaching out again, digging his sharp nails into 2D's hips and crashing their bodies together. "I bet you'd even let me fuck you without any warning. Slide in nice and dry and hear you scream." He rubbed himself against 2D's fluttering hole and the younger just whimpered in response. "Guess you're lucky I like to see you all dripping for me." With that as his only warning, Murdoc lined himself up and thrust forward until he was fully seated inside 2D. The singer curled his toes and cried out, moaning and panting as he adjusted to the sudden stretch. He writhed in Murdoc's grip and swore he felt pinpricks of blood from nails breaking his skin. Murdoc didn't wait for 2D to come down from the sudden high, drawing his hips back and snapping them forward at a punishing pace. 2D settled for twisting his hands in the sheets as he tried to catch up.

Under his breath, Murdoc was still muttering threats and compliments; going on about how pretty 2D looked all marked up and laid claim to, admiring how well he could take all the abuse, suggesting that he didn't even need to be a lead singer anymore as his voice was much more suited to crying Murdoc's name. 2D could barely focus. His eyes were crossed under his eyelids and his veins were thrumming with ecstasy. He could feel every bead of blood, trickling down his neck from his open mouth, down to the fresh cuts on his hips. Every time Murdoc thrust into him he saw stars.

"Kiss me?" The request came out broken and pitiful and Murdoc was all to happy to give in. The bassist leaned forward and collided their bloody mouths, loosely fitting his hand on 2D's throat again. He didn't squeeze, didn't dig in, just rested it there as they licked into each other's mouths and breathed each other's air.

It felt like it was over all too soon when Murdoc wrapped his other hand around 2D's bitterly neglected cock. It twitched and could only take the barest amount of attention before 2D was nearly screaming with pleasure. He always came hard with Murdoc, climax hitting him like a lighting bolt. The pearly white cum mingled with the blood as it shot onto his stomach and Murdoc leaned down to lick up a stripe of both. 2D was like a ragdoll then, shoulders sliding against the bedding as Murdoc rocked his body, chasing his own pleasure, until finally he arched forward and swore loudly. They stayed there for awhile. They didn't know how long. Just laying with each other, in each other's filth. Afterglow hanging over them like thick summer heat.

"Stu..." Murdoc finally whispered, slowly disconnecting their bodies and leaving love bites along 2D's jaw to shake him back to reality. "As lovely as you were tonight... and you _were_ lovely..." he kissed him quickly. "You've got 'round five minutes to get out and back to your own room before I break that pretty nose again." The familiar thrill of fear shot up 2D's spine and he jerked himself off the bed, narrowly avoiding landing flat on his face. He gathered his clothes in one fist but didn't bother putting them on. As he hobbled his way to the door on shaky legs, he caught sight of what might be the closest Murdoc could muster to a loving gaze. 2D offered back a dopey smile before sliding out the door and closing it behind him.


End file.
